fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Inkymon Orange and Blue Versions
Inkymon Orange and Blue is a crossover Pokémon/Splatoon game developed by DarkSpark83. These are the first games in the series, and they feature ? different Inkymon. The game follow the protagonist, an Inkling girl/boy who has received their very first Inkymon, along with their best friend Octavus, a male Octoling, and their riva, Octavia. Story Recieving your first Inkymon The Inkling boy/girl (determined after creating a new save file) will receive a letter from Cap’n Cuttlefish, the professor of Inkopolis. The Inkling will then head to the Cap’n’s house. The player will be stopped by Octavus on the way, who is also becoming an Inkymon trainer. The two then arrive at the house, where the Inkling chooses one of 3 starters: Smallfry, Octotrooper, or Jellyfish. Octavus will pick either the the Octotrooper or Sanatized Octotrooper(whichever one you didn’t pick, if you picked Chum he will take the Octotrooper), and Octavia, who just arrived, will pick pick whichever one is left after declaring she wanted which one you picked. After this, Octavus will challenge you to a battle. He will then congratulate you on your win, and Cuttlefish will then send the group to Plimter Town. Route 1 On the way to Plimter Town, you will encounter Octavus once again. Octavus will tell you about catching Inkymon and lead you through capturing a Shielded Octotrooper. After this, he will give you 5 Inkballs and run off. Octavia then meets with you, challenging you to a battle. After defeating her, she will bet she can catch more Inkymon than you and run off. Plimter Town Upon arriving at Plimter Town, you will see DJ Octavio with some Octolings surrounded by a large crowd. Octavio and his entourage then leave, leaving what was happening a mystery. However, one Octoling stays behind and then proceeds to walk up to a young girl and steal her Inkymon. You challenge her to a battle for the stolen Inkymon. She accepts. After winning the battle, the Octoling runs away. You give the young girl her Inkymon back, and she rewards you with a Master Ball. Octavus will then come up to you and ask you what happened. After explaining, he will tell you about Stores, then head to the first gym. Once you enter the first gym, Octavia will challenge you to another battle. Upon beating her, she will get mad and leave Plimter Town. After doing this, you may proceed to onwards to the back room, where Gym Leader Vian is fought. Upon beating him, he will award you the Blue Badge. Route 2 Octavus will meet up with you and congratulate you on your victory at the Plimter Gym. He will then challenge you to a battle. After beating him, you will receive a transmission from Cap’n Cuttlefish, who asks you how your journey has gone so far. You then tell him about your battle with Team O. Cap’n Cuttlefish will warm you about confronting them, then wish you luck on your journey. Characters Main Team O For a list of Team O’s pokemon team and battles, see here. Gym Leaders For a list of the Gym Leaders pokemon teams and battles, see here Elite 4 & Champion Inkymon Trainers Inkymon Types There are 9 types of Inkymon - Pink, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Magenta, Purple, & Beige. The chart is as follows: *Pink: Strong against: Orange, Weak to Purple *Orange: Strong against: Yellow, Weak to Pink *Yellow: Strong against: Purple, Weak to Orange *Green: Strong against: Blue, Weak to Magenta *Blue: Strong against: Magenta , Weak to Green *Magenta: Strong against: Green, Weak to Blue *Purple: Strong against: Pink, Weak to Yellow *Beige: Strong against: Nothing, Weak to Nothing Inkydex Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendomon Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Splatoon (series) Category:Pokémon Games Category:Splatoon Games